FOREVER: A LETTER FOR HER
by K.S. Castle
Summary: How is it like to miss someone? How is it like to lose someone you cared about? Will you still have the strength to continue life if the reason you live will be taken away from you? Will you still be able to find happiness if you needed to hide? Will you try to turn back time and wonder, if only...?
1. Chapter 1

**_How is it like to miss someone? How is it like to lose someone you cared about? Will you still have the strength to continue life if the reason you live will be taken away from you? Will you still be able to find happiness if you needed to hide? Will you try to turn back time and wonder, if only...?_**

**_Come as I take you inside the life of Rick and Kate, a writer and a cop fighting crimes in New York. A newly-wed couple who just started their lives together and found themselves in a middle of huge decision that they needed to make that will entirely change their lives._**

* * *

**_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story. All characters based on Castle belong to their creator Andrew Marlowe, Castle Production and ABC Company alone._**

* * *

Thursday, January 3, 2013 - 8:00 am

It has been a month since he got to see her the last time and heard her voice, it was since he left the city for some major book signing across the country. Thinking of their last conversation back then. He started worrying, started feeling the pain and the longing. He misses her a lot and in a terrible way.

Castle couldn't reach Kate's phone, he thought that she must've left it at her desk or she might be at the break room talking with Ryan and Espo or maybe at the lab working with Lanie.

He run through his computer for emails every now and then, looking into his phone for any text messages whenever he can but nothing has changed. She hasn't called nor left any messages at all.

He tried scrounging foods on the refrigerator and found himself comfortably lying on the couch while checking on the afternoon news on his television. He wanted to call her yet his eight-year-old-ego says that she has to be the one to make the call. He waited until his phone rung, excited as he was he run from the kitchen into his bedroom where he left his phone. He picked it up in a hurry as he was to take the call, a smile drew wide across his face. He was so happy like his heart was bursting with excitement.

He unlocked his phone and went to open the voice message and his heart was beating faster, and then he saw the name pop, it was from the person who he misses a lot, it was from her. His Kate.

"Rick, I don't even know where to start but, I ... I just ... I just wanted to tell you that..." voice really shaky she paused and continued, "I miss you a lot, terribly I guess and I'm so sorry if I haven't got the time to answer any of your calls or even your messages, it's just that this case we have now it's quite complicated, it has been a lot difficult not having you around." Her voice sounded deep, serious but what he only cared for is atlast he heard her voice.

His heart stopped for a second, and all that he can think was how come he can't be there in times like this, in times she needed him the most.

The voice continued and said, "But I just want you to know that..." she paused and continued in a trembling voice.

"This case we're trying to solve ... it has to do with ... "

"With 3XK, but Rick ... we got this. Don't worry, ok?. I'll be home late, prepare for a long night, K? I really miss you. Now I gotta go, Espo said we got a lead, hope this lead us to something. See you later and Rick, I really miss you."

As he looked at his phone he realized so many things. First was that he terribly missed the tone of her voice and the way she calls him. The way she would tell him not to worry at all and that she'll be home. That he just wanted to see her, to give her the tightest of embrace, to hold her hand and to finally be able kiss her again.

He missed everything about her, even the smallest things. He was so happy to be able to hear her voice again. He felt the relief, until he realizes the last part of the message.

His heart's pounding. He cannot stop it on beating too fast for the fact that he was shocked to what his Kate has told her,that the guy who tried to kill him twice, the guy who almost killed his Kate is back and that he was still out there. His lips fainted as he height of possibilities. He was afraid for he knew that the guy will still be hunting for him and much more he was afraid of what this guy would do to her, to his Kate.

His hands were shaking. He went to the kitchen to get some water on the refrigerator and took a big gulp of it and started to calm himself.

"_Rick calm down don't be such a little boy_." He whispered to himself as he tried to put down the glass of water in the table.

"_There is nothing I can do now."_ he muttered, while he walked through the kitchen trying to think of what he should do. Back and forth in the kitchen he walked just trying to think about what he can do to help them out and what he can do to help himself.

"_Nothing_." he whispered again. Now he sat down on one of the chairs around the table at the kitchen counter. There was a long moment of silence in the room. In the room where he is alone and doesn't know what to do. Martha and Alexis were at the Hamptons spending their one week vacation and that made things a little bit easier for him he thought . He didn't wanted for them to know about the situation, because he was sure that it would just complicate things even more.

He shrugged and said with a deep sigh, "_This is better."_

He stood up from his chair trying to sort his thoughts out and focus and with all the mystery and fear surrounding him he was able to come up with the best possible solution.

* * *

**The first book of****_ K.S. Castle FOREVER: A LETTER FOR HER_****. The story is a mere projection of the imagination of the writer. This is a work of fiction. The writer only intends to entertain the readers.**

**Any resemblance to actual persons living or dead, events, or locales is entirely accidental. The author would love to hear your thoughts about the story. Feel free to leave your comments.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**How is it like to miss someone? How is it like to lose someone you cared about? Will you still have the strength to continue life if the reason you live will be taken away from you? Will you still be able to find happiness if you needed to hide? Will you try to turn back time and wonder, if only...?**_

_**Come as I take you inside the life of Rick and Kate, a writer and a cop fighting crimes in New York. A newly-wed couple who just started their lives together and found themselves in a middle of huge decision that they needed to make that will entirely change their lives.**_

* * *

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story. All characters based on Castle belong to their creator Andrew Marlowe, Castle Production and ABC Company alone.**_

* * *

Now he got a plan. A plan he doesn't know exactly if it would help him or not.

He started packing things. Searching the web. Calling for help from some resources. It's already seven in the evening and he knows that Kate will be home in a few minutes, and that would give them plenty of time to escape.

Yes. He thought of every possible solution he can get, analyzing every possible consequences, thinking of every disadvantages they may have and still he end up with what for him would be the best choice for everyone, a choice he thinks won't hurt any people he loved. That is ... to escape.

To escape from the guy who wants to kill him, from the guy who wants him dead, from the guy who is gonna ruin his perfect life. His perfect life with his perfect woman. There's nothing more that he can do.

Cops, NBI and other forces have joined forces for the hunt of 3XK a year back but there was nothing, not a pinch and not even a bit of development and now ... he's back. His back for what Rick believes would be his "Last Revenge" not to anyone but to him. And he was sure that there is no way that they could possibly catch him.

It's now 8:30 pm and Kate is not yet home, Rick started to worry but he reminded himself of what Kate has told her on the end part of her message. To not worry and that's what he did, though it was hard for him not too.

Moments later, he decided to take a shower instead. He has been waiting for almost 2 hours. He thought that maybe Kate was right, that they got this and he doesn't need to worry.

He stood up from the couch where he has been sitting for hours now.

As he was to enter the bathroom, he thought of Kate. He knows that she will be home in a few and that she has her own key if ever she gets home while he was still on the shower.

As he turned the shower on, he closed the door.

* * *

_**The first book of K.S. Castle FOREVER: A LETTER FOR HER. The story is a mere projection of the imagination of the writer. This is a work of fiction. The writer only intends to entertain the readers.**_

_**Any resemblance to actual persons living or dead, events, or locales is entirely accidental. The author would love to hear your thoughts about the story. Feel free to leave your comments.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**How is it like to miss someone? How is it like to lose someone you cared about? Will you still have the strength to continue life if the reason you live will be taken away from you? Will you still be able to find happiness if you needed to hide? Will you try to turn back time and wonder, if only...?**_

_**Come as I take you inside the life of Rick and Kate, a writer and a cop fighting crimes in New York. A newly-wed couple who just started their lives together and found themselves in a middle of huge decision that they needed to make that will entirely change their lives.**_

* * *

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story. All characters based on Castle belong to their creator Andrew Marlowe, Castle Production and ABC Company alone.**_

* * *

His phone was ringing back in his bedroom. It has been continuously ringing for almost six minutes, but Rick cannot hear it he was still in the bathroom.

Minutes passed and Rick got out of the bathroom and grabbed his towel and made his way straight to his room without even observing his surrounding, not even noticing that his main apartment door was left wide open. As he entered his room he grabbed his phone and looked at it and there he was, surprised with the 13 missed phone calls he has.

It was all from her, from her Kate.

Confused as he was he called her. Dialing her number as fast as he can.

Her phone rung.

She picked it up with just a ring and said, "Hello Kate wha ..." As he tried to finish his question Kate cut him out instead.

"Rick are you home? I need you to go out from there! I'm just blocks away. Please hurry up, I'll be waiting for you outside, ok?"

He couldn't even answer her, he was confused on what was going on. He stood there, on his door at their room. He was more like a rock standing in there and that's when he noticed that his apartment door was wide open. He didn't care. The only thing that was running to his head was all the confusions, all the questions left on his head.

As he was to grab his bag and get out of his loft. A loud bang to his door took his attention. Someone must've closed his door. But who was it?

He was all but confused and frightened of what's happening right now, he has no idea of what's going on. Trying to do what his wife told him he hurriedly reached for his bag and went straight to the door.

He ran towards the door. Everything was becoming familiar to him, everything like the past. He was scared. He tried to quit from his thoughts he tried to turn the doorknob as so he can leave the room but ... DANG! It's lucked!

* * *

_**The first book of K.S. Castle FOREVER: A LETTER FOR HER. The story is a mere projection of the imagination of the writer. This is a work of fiction. The writer only intends to entertain the readers.**_

_**Any resemblance to actual persons living or dead, events, or locales is entirely accidental. The author would love to hear your thoughts about the story. Feel free to leave your comments.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**How is it like to miss someone? How is it like to lose someone you cared about? Will you still have the strength to continue life if the reason you live will be taken away from you? Will you still be able to find happiness if you needed to hide? Will you try to turn back time and wonder, if only...?**_

_**Come as I take you inside the life of Rick and Kate, a writer and a cop fighting crimes in New York. A newly-wed couple who just started their lives together and found themselves in a middle of huge decision that they needed to make that will entirely change their lives.**_

* * *

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story. All characters based on Castle belong to their creator Andrew Marlowe, Castle Production and ABC Company alone.**_

* * *

His phone was ringing back in his bedroom. It has been continuously ringing for almost six minutes, but Rick cannot hear it he was still in the bathroom.

Minutes passed and Rick got out of the bathroom and grabbed his towel and made his way straight to his room without even observing his surrounding, not even noticing that his main apartment door was left wide open. As he entered his room he grabbed his phone and looked at it and there he was, surprised with the 13 missed phone calls he has.

It was all from her, from her Kate.

Confused as he was he called her. Dialing her number as fast as he can.

Her phone rung.

She picked it up with just a ring and said, "Hello Kate wha ..." As he tried to finish his question Kate cut him out instead.

"Rick are you home? I need you to go out from there! I'm just blocks away. Please hurry up, I'll be waiting for you outside, ok?"

He couldn't even answer her, he was confused on what was going on. He stood there, on his door at their room. He was more like a rock standing in there and that's when he noticed that his apartment door was wide open. He didn't care. The only thing that was running to his head was all the confusions, all the questions left on his head.

As he was to grab his bag and get out of his loft. A loud bang to his door took his attention. Someone must've closed his door. But who was it?

He was all but confused and frightened of what's happening right now, he has no idea of what's going on. Trying to do what his wife told him he hurriedly reached for his bag and went straight to the door.

He ran towards the door. Everything was becoming familiar to him, everything like the past. He was scared. He tried to quit from his thoughts he tried to turn the doorknob as so he can leave the room but ... DANG! It's lucked!

* * *

_**The first book of K.S. Castle FOREVER: A LETTER FOR HER. The story is a mere projection of the imagination of the writer. This is a work of fiction. The writer only intends to entertain the readers.**_

_**Any resemblance to actual persons living or dead, events, or locales is entirely accidental. The author would love to hear your thoughts about the story. Feel free to leave your comments.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**How is it like to miss someone? How is it like to lose someone you cared about? Will you still have the strength to continue life if the reason you live will be taken away from you? Will you still be able to find happiness if you needed to hide? Will you try to turn back time and wonder, if only...?**_

_**Come as I take you inside the life of Rick and Kate, a writer and a cop fighting crimes in New York. A newly-wed couple who just started their lives together and found themselves in a middle of huge decision that they needed to make that will entirely change their lives.**_

* * *

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story. All characters based on Castle belong to their creator Andrew Marlowe, Castle Production and ABC Company alone.**_

* * *

Alexis and Martha were waiting outside the operating room, Alexis holding Martha's hand tightly while both of them were in tears. Alexis leaned on Martha's shoulder as they sat in front of the O.R. you can see how the young girl's hands trembled. They both looked tired, vague and at the same time they looked miserable.

Ryan told them what had happened the night after they found Rick on his apartment after a bomb exploded in his place. They didn't believe him at first not until Kate told them that it was true and from Hamptons they drove as soon as they were informed.

Kate was still in shock she was at the hospital too but she was with Lanie and Esposito in waiting room in the hospital. She didn't know how to believe in everything that was happening, and she couldn't stop thinking that the one she loves was in the operating room fighting for his life just because they were too late, she was too late.

She hasn't slept nor ate anything since they brought Rick in the hospital. She was just there outside the operating room with Alexis and Martha.

"Kate, he's going to surpass this, right?" The young woman asked.

"I know your father. Your dad is the strongest person I had ever known. He will, honey." while she looked down to her step daughter trying not to look uneasy with the thought that were clouding her mind.

The girl tightly embraced her step mom' "We're gonna be ok, right?" The young lady whispered.

"We will." she answered in a low voice but she wasn't sure at all.

"Don't you need to take a rest, darling?" Martha asked her.

"No Martha, I'm ok." she replied with a weak smile and added, "You and Alexis should go take some rest, you need it. You haven't got any since you came. You can stay on my apartment. I've asked dad to wait for you there. And don't worry about me. Lanie will be here soon and we will stay for the night."

Martha nodded and looked at Alexis signaling her to come.

"Goodbye, Kate." The young girl said while giving her a peck on the cheek and she hugged her. Kate felt the pain everyone felt especially Alexis but both of them tried to be what they needed to be ... to be strong.

"Goodbye honey. I will take care of your dad and I will call you as soon as we get anything, take care of Martha." She replied on a sweet yet a gloomy tone brushing her hand on her daughter's cheek. One moment and they were gone from the room and Kate was left there standing alone.

* * *

_**The first book of K.S. Castle FOREVER: A LETTER FOR HER. The story is a mere projection of the imagination of the writer. This is a work of fiction. The writer only intends to entertain the readers.**_

_**Any resemblance to actual persons living or dead, events, or locales is entirely accidental. The author would love to hear your thoughts about the story. Feel free to leave your comments.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**How is it like to miss someone? How is it like to lose someone you cared about? Will you still have the strength to continue life if the reason you live will be taken away from you? Will you still be able to find happiness if you needed to hide? Will you try to turn back time and wonder, if only...?**_

_**Come as I take you inside the life of Rick and Kate, a writer and a cop fighting crimes in New York. A newly-wed couple who just started their lives together and found themselves in a middle of huge decision that they needed to make that will entirely change their lives.**_

* * *

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story. All characters based on Castle belong to their creator Andrew Marlowe, Castle Production and ABC Company alone.**_

* * *

Lanie and her were at the waiting area. Lanie has brought her something to eat and a few clothes for her to change. It was three in the morning and neither of them have had slept, they stayed up the whole night just waiting for the doctor to come out in the operating room.

"Girl, you don't think he's gonna .." , she wasn't able to finish her sentence for Kate immediately cut it out.

"He's going to make it Lanie, he's strong. I know he will." she said with a doleful tone.

She looked away from Lanie trying not to cry. She sat on one of the chairs near the door and then she turned to look at Lanie.

"I'm sorry Lanie, it's just that I really don't wanna hear more of these possibilities that he's going to lea ... He's going to be ok. He must." She bowed her head and looked on her fingers' she felt uneasy with every passing hours.

Lanie went down to her and gave her a tight embrace.

"I feel you, honey." she whispered. Kate leaned her head on her shoulder.

Ryan just arrived to the hospital after checking Rick's apartment. He entered hurriedly into the room where Kate and Lanie was.

"What is it Kev?" she asked in a curious tone, seeing Ryan's facial expression.

"Kate, we found something on Castle's loft and I think it's for you." he said as he handed a piece of envelope, slightly burned and crumpled.

It was a letter. She was sure that it's from him for there was a note written at the back of it with his writing.

"To my extraordinary, KB."

All day she was trying to be okay, to just be strong but this she didn't expect this and then tears begun reaching her eyes as she opened it and saw a long written message from Rick.

* * *

_**The first book of K.S. Castle FOREVER: A LETTER FOR HER. The story is a mere projection of the imagination of the writer. This is a work of fiction. The writer only intends to entertain the readers.**_

_**Any resemblance to actual persons living or dead, events, or locales is entirely accidental. The author would love to hear your thoughts about the story. Feel free to leave your comments.**_


	7. Chapter 7

**_How is it like to miss someone? How is it like to lose someone you cared about? Will you still have the strength to continue life if the reason you live will be taken away from you? Will you still be able to find happiness if you needed to hide? Will you try to turn back time and wonder, if only...?_**

**_Come as I take you inside the life of Rick and Kate, a writer and a cop fighting crimes in New York. A newly-wed couple who just started their lives together and found themselves in a middle of huge decision that they needed to make that will entirely change their lives._**

* * *

**_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story. All characters based on Castle belong to their creator Andrew Marlowe, Castle Production and ABC Company alone._**

* * *

_Dear Kate,_

_I know that this would be hard for you to read, but I had expected this that he would be up for me, that it doesn't matter what we all do, it will make no sense for he will not quit just yet, not until he gets want he wants and that is .. me._

_Six days of not having you by my side felt like hell for me Kate, but I always did remind myself of what you said the last time we had our conversation before I left. That writing has been my life and that I should go and I should grab that opportunity, how I should make money for our future. How you made me laugh with the last part. You also said that we will have plenty of time to spend together when I get back, I wasn't reluctant for I believed in you. I said yes and then you kissed me deep and passionately like it will be last one, I considered that one of the best kisses you ever gave me. And I was looking forward for more but I never thought that this would happen. l guess, life is really too short. It really is._

_Kate, If this would be my last letter to you. Please tell mother and Alexis that I love them so much, that I miss them terribly. That I would love to hear their stories when they got back home from Hamptons and how I loved to hear their plans for our first year anniversary after we got together. I would really love to see you wearing that dress I bought for you from this shop in London, you can find it on the closet on our room I hung it just this evening, it's the purple one. I bet you'll like it and I really think that you would just be stunning, just like every time I see you. Just like how you were the prettiest lady on that party when I get to have that dance with you the first time and I will never forget that, I had to hold your hands. And just like how perfect you were on our wedding day with that perfect gown you wore._

_I wish I could be there. We could dance all night, I could stay with you for the rest of the night. I just wanna hold your hands again and feel your lips against mine and have you there by my side. I miss you Kate. And I'm dying to see you again, I really do. Back there on London, you were all that I was thinking. I missed you more and more every moment of each day but there was my eight-year-old ego trying not to call you for I believed that you were the one who supposed to call me, but I didn't know you were working with such case and I really hate myself now, I should've called you I should've made time. I'm really sorry, Kate. I'am._

_And Kate, can I have a favor?_

_Could you tell my wife how much I love her? How much I miss her. How I always think of her every moment of everyday. How I love to spend the rest of the day with her. How I would love to have a family with her, me and Alexis. How we could celebrate Christmas in the Hamptons together. How I would want to watch as we get old and still love each other. How I'm dying to hear her voice and be there beside her._

_Please tell her too that I will never get tired of making her coffee in the morning and never would I get tired of calling her ... My Kate._

_I never stopped loving you, Kate. I never thought of stopping either._

_You will always be my one and only KB, my Nikki Heat, my one writer girl. You will always be my strength. You will always be the best thing that ever happened to me. You will always be mine. My wife, my better half, my one and only Kate._

_At that altar I have promised to love you each day, to be there with you fro the rest of our lives . Now that I'm not sure that I can be there now will you promise me one thing? Will you always be mine?_

_You have changed me, you loved me for who I was. I owe you so many things that if I will be given a chance I would love to pay them one by one. _

_I love you, Kate. I always have. And I always will._

_Forever._

_Rick_

* * *

**_The first book of K.S. Castle FOREVER: A LETTER FOR HER. The story is a mere projection of the imagination of the writer. This is a work of fiction. The writer only intends to entertain the readers._**

**_Any resemblance to actual persons living or dead, events, or locales is entirely accidental. The author would love to hear your thoughts about the story. Feel free to leave your comments._**


	8. Chapter 8

_**How is it like to miss someone? How is it like to lose someone you cared about? Will you still have the strength to continue life if the reason you live will be taken away from you? Will you still be able to find happiness if you needed to hide? Will you try to turn back time and wonder, if only...?**_

_**Come as I take you inside the life of Rick and Kate, a writer and a cop fighting crimes in New York. A newly-wed couple who just started their lives together and found themselves in a middle of huge decision that they needed to make that will entirely change their lives.**_

* * *

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story. All characters based on Castle belong to their creator Andrew Marlowe, Castle Production and ABC Company alone.**_

* * *

Kate was sitting on the right side of Castle's hospital bed with Alexis and Martha sitting on a couch near them. She has been there the whole week not leaving him. She would stay awake late at night just checking if there were any changes. She would just leave if she happened to need anything at home.

That day felt different from Kate but she didn't know why until the doctor showed up on their room and started talking to them, "We did our best Mrs. Castle but he has suffered so much, severe injuries on his body. We really don't have any idea of when he is going to wake up or if he will ever be."

"He'll wake up! He is the only man I know who don't know how to quit, and he will not quit on me! He will not leave me. He loves us, he love his family." tears running on her face.

"It has been four months Mrs. Castle and he haven't given any signs. There have been no developments at all, and I'm afraid for this fact that if he could never give us a sign today, then I'm afraid to tell you, but that there'll be no hope. That there will be a big chance that he won't be coming back except if today a miracle would happen. I'm really sad to tell you this but it's the truth."

Kate kneeled down on Castle's side. She held his right hand tightly with her both. She was crying she kissed his palm.

"Oh Rick! I shot him, I killed 3XK. I shot him twice. I shot him on the chest, he's dead. Please wake up, you can't be afraid no more, no one's gonna ruin our family, no one's gonna ruin us, you need not to be scared again. Alexis needs you, Martha needs you and I need you. Please, stay with me. " It was more of a mourn now, it was hurting her a lot seeing her husband on the bed with no signs of life, with just a slow rate of heart beat and with a short breath.

"You promised me that after you got back, we'll go to the Hamptons to spend the weekend with just you and me, Martha and Alexis." She ran her fingers through his hair. Tears falling from her eyes to Castle's bed.

"Remember when you asked me how many children would I want? And how I said that I wanted eight then you told me that it was quite a number but you didn't care because you wanted to have a whole basketball team around the house. How we laughed about it together. How you said that you'll name one of the boys Sebastian, and how I told you how I love the name Katerina and Sofia? And how you told me that Alexis would be the best sister. And how we can let them spend the weekends with my dad and your mom." she paused and continued, "You promised me that Rick."

She leaned her forehead against Rick's as Alexis went near her and held her hand. Tears flowing from the young lady's eyes too.

"You promised me that we will have a great family."

She paused again caressing Rick's face with her free hand.

"Now don't you quit on me, don't you die on me Rick." She sobbed.

"Dad please wake up." No more words could come out on the young lady's mouth, she was crying so hard as she embraced Kate, then went to embraced his dad.

"I miss you dad. I love you and I love Kate, I don't wanna see her with so much pain, she has been the best mom to me and I know that she has been the best wife to you. She needs you to stay dad."

"We need you." She leaned crying on Kate's chest embracing her.

"I miss dad, Kate." she whispered.

"We all do." she answered back as she kissed the young woman's head.

The doctor signaled Martha that it was time.

"Common darling." Martha said as she held Alexis' hand.

Kate leaned on Rick's shoulder.

She kissed his forehead, down to his nose, then lastly to his lips while holding his hands.

"I miss you, Rick. I love you so much. Open your eyes and tell me you love me too." Kate whispered to his ears while she cried. Then she tried to pull herself away from Rick's bed it when a loud monotone echoed in the room from Rick's monitor. Everyone panicked as the doctor called his nurses trying pull out everyone from the room. Rick's heart rate was falling.

"I will always love you Rick, you will always be mine, and I will always be yours, only yours." She cried harder shouting the words towards Rick who's life is being tried to be saved by the doctor.

"You will always be my life. I love you." she sobbed.

And as she turned back finally exiting the room with Alexis holding her hands and Martha waiting outside the door, a sound of a familiar voice broke the tension, they stopped and turned to look to whom was it coming from.

And there he was with a weak look at his face and a hand weakly trying to raise and with his blue eyes opening slowly just looking towards her.

Tears falling from both of their faces, from everyone in the room.

She ran as fast as she could to her husband, grabbing his hand with her both, kissing them.

She ran her hands through his ears then through his hair while tears were still running

through her face.

"Always." he promised.

"Always Rick, always and forever!" she replied streaking from her face was her tears, now it was tears of joy, tears of happiness, tears of faith, hope, tears of her relief and tears of her undying love to him.

She kissed him as he said with a weak smile on his face, "My Kate."

FIN

* * *

_**Acknowledgements**_:

I would like to take this opportunity to thank everyone who has inspired me to write this, to my fictional parents Richard C. and Kate B. To my biological dream parents Nathan Fillion and Stana Katic, to my buddies and to you who have read this. And to Kris, Lana and Dionizia I hope you don't mind me borrowing your "Caskett baby names". I owe you for that.

And to everyone of you, thank you for your support.

_**Copyright: K.S. Castle**_

* * *

_**The first book of K.S. Castle FOREVER: A LETTER FOR HER. The story is a mere projection of the imagination of the writer. This is a work of fiction. The writer only intends to entertain the readers.**_

_**Any resemblance to actual persons living or dead, events, or locales is entirely accidental. The author would love to hear your thoughts about the story. Feel free to leave your comments.**_


End file.
